


Bite Your Tongue

by SinfulPocket



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Dom!Sal, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Larry, but it’s okay Larry still tops I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPocket/pseuds/SinfulPocket
Summary: Larry is awkward as hell during sex. Really awkward. Like, singing-random-songs-while-inside-of-Sal awkward. Sal tries to fix this by taking charge for once and finally shutting Larry the fuck up.





	Bite Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m testing the waters of Sally Face because what the fuck guys, why is there only 16 explicit Larry x Sal fics? I’m not jerking it to Wattpad.
> 
> Anyways, the way I see things is that Larry is a really submissive and awkward top while Sal is switchy-dominant bottom. I wanted to slap that onto the table.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Hey, Larry? How come you don’t like to fuck me?”

Larry froze in place upon hearing that question. He’d been letting his brush cascade across his canvas for the past hour while Sal was playing some Gear Boy game on his bed.

The question came out really blunt, since that’s just how Sal was, and it made Larry flush red, since that’s just how Larry was.

“What do you mean?” he retorted, putting his pallet and brush down. He made no effort to move until Sal turned off his game and pat a spot on the bed next to him. Tensing his shoulders, Larry sat down.

Sal didn’t touch him, knowing that there was a fine line between embarrassment and genuine discomfort for Larry, and he was willing to respect that. “Well, we’ve been dating for a while now, and you just like...” he trailed off to gather this thoughts. “You’re really awkward.”

Larry sighed. “Is this about that time when I started singing ‘Sweet Caroline’ while I was, um...”

“Well, yes. But the fact that you can’t even saying that you were fucking me is pretty telling.” Sal put a cautious hand on Larry’s knee. “If you don’t like sex, I want you to tell me, stupid.”

Larry fidgeted with his fingers briefly and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I enjoy it... very much. I’m just shy, I guess?”

Sal perked up a little bit, trying to put together the pieces of the weird puzzle that was his boyfriend. “Oh my god, I’m so fucking dumb.”

“What?”

“You’re a sub! Aren’t you, Larry Face?”

Larry coughed awkwardly and refused to say anything for a few moments, thinking that maybe Sal would just assume he had no idea what he was talking about and drop it.

He didn’t. “Larry, I can dom. I’m pretty much a switch anyways.”

The idea wasn’t unappealing to Larry. Not at all. Honestly, the thought of lying back and letting Sal do whatever he wanted was not only comforting to his shy bedroom persona, but also fairly arousing. “I’d be willing to try,” he said softly.

Sal grinned under his mask. “How about tomorrow after school? I come down when your mom leaves for her yoga class,” his fingers started trailing up and down Larry’s thighs, “and you just sit back and take it. Sound good?”

Larry’s eyes widened. His heart either stopped completely or was beating so fast that he couldn’t feel his own pulse. However, he managed a slight nod.

“Good.” Sal reached up behind his own head to undo the bottom clasp of his mask. “How about I give you a little taste?”

Larry tensed up badly. “I think I’m having a seizure.”

Sal pouted in response, but understood that he probably shouldn’t do anything anyways with Lisa in the next room. “One kiss?”

“One kiss.” Larry closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Sal’s mask sliding up before feeling Sal’s warm lips pressed against his. It was soft— as soft as Sal’s mangled lips could get, really— and tender, despite ending all too quickly.

That night, after Sal went home, Larry could barely sleep, as he couldn’t let his mind drift off when he was too focused on what his boyfriend had planned.

School was no different. He felt himself drift off, laying his cheek on his hand, and thinking about Sal sauntering over to him, pushing him down as his bed, latching his lips onto his neck, and—

“LARRY!”

Larry’s head fell down onto the lunch table as Ashley and Todd laughed. Sal sat smirking, knowing all too well why Larry was probably out of it.

“Did you even hear anything I said?” asked Ash.

He barely even registered that he was at lunch. “...no. I’m sorry. What’s up?”

“Why are you so... spacey?” she inquired, looking at Sal, then back to Larry. “Oh, ew, if this is some gay shit, leave me out of it. Tell Todd.”

Todd pushed up his glasses. “Despite the fact that I’m gay, I’d still rather not hear about their escapades, Ashley.”

Larry let his head fall on the table and groaned. “We didn’t do anything, chill out.”

There was a long pause of silence.

“Sweeeeet Caroline,” Ash started.

“BAH BAH BUH!” shouted the trio as Larry tried to kill himself with the power of just his mind. It was funny, but damn, Sal was a fucking snake when it came to telling their friends shit.

The rest of lunch was just as torturous, and the school day dragged on and on until he was finally walking home with Sal. Sal walked him to his door and pulled up his mask to kiss his cheek. “Take a nap, dude. I’m not fucking you if you’re sleeping.”

Larry nodded and headed off to his room, chucking his backpack by his dresser, hopping onto his bed, and nodding off nearly instantly.

He woke up to the sound of a door opening. Rubbing his eyes, he instantly knew what was about to happen, and his nerves kicked in. He looked to the doorway and saw Sal, holding what looked to be a blindfold and leather cuffs. Where the hell did he even buy those?

“Sal, um, hi! I—“

“Larry?”

“Yes?”

Sal stepped closer, placing his two items on the beanbag chair on his way by. He grabbed Larry’s shirt collar and pulled him towards his masked face.

“Whatever the fuck is on your mind during EVERYTHING that’s about to happen, you bite your fucking tongue, got it?”

Larry nodded in compliance, hands shaking until he was let go. He slumped back for only a moment before Sal hooked his fingers under the bottom of Larry’s shirt and pulled it off, discarding it on the floor next to him.

“Good boy,” he praised before grabbing the blindfold and securing it onto Larry’s eyes. “If you ever get scared, just ask me to stop, okay?”

Larry nodded again as he felt Sal push his body onto his mattress, pulling his hands above his head and fastening the cuffs to both his hands, woven between a rung on his headboard.

He couldn’t touch. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t talk. And he couldn’t anticipate. All he could do was wait.

And wait he did, for about two seconds before hearing Sal’s mask unclip and feeling parted lips against his own. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth slightly, and Sal swept his tongue between his lips, eventually making his way towards Larry’s. He slid his tongue around his, lapping at it gently for a few moments before growing more forceful. After coaxing Larry’s tongue into his own mouth, Sal sucked on it lightly, causing him to let out a deep moan.

Almost too quickly, Sal pulled away. “Was that a moan I heard?”

Larry blushed heavily. “Shut u—“

Sal’s fingers clenched around his neck, cutting off his sentence with a gasp. “Bite. Your. Fucking. Tongue.”

He nodded once more, enjoy the fact that despite Sal seeming mad for disobeying him, he still strangled him gently enough for him to breathe fully well. The pressure on his neck did feel nice, though.

Sal’s hand was soon replaced by his mouth, licking and sucking and biting at the soft skin in the crook of his neck. Larry tilted his head, allowing for more access.

“Wanna mark you...” Sal mumbled. “You can talk. Yes or no?”

Larry contemplated the pros and cons, the pros being that he was horny and the cons being literally everything. He spoke up. “Yes, but somewhere less visible.”

Humming, Sal’s tongue snaked down closer to his shoulder, as he knew a t-shirt would hide it.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Larry winced as he felt teeth softly sink into a not-so-erogenous zone, but the thought of being marked was enough to make it tolerable. The biting stopped and was replaced by soft suckles to his flesh. About a minute passed before Sal deemed the hickey dark enough.

“Open your legs a little, I wanna sit on the bed.”

Larry’s body jolted in anticipation for a more direct touch. His legs parted, bent at the knee as Sal climbed up to kneel between them. His hands clenched into tight fists as he felt his pants unbutton and unzip.

“You look so wrecked right now,” Sal purred out, hooking his index fingers under Larry’s boxers. “You’re so cute.”

The groaning from Larry’s dismay towards being called “cute” was soon replaced by a sharp inhale as his half-hard cock was exposed to the air.

Sal’s hand wrapped around the base, giving a couple experimental strokes that had Larry’s back arching off the bed. He scooted back and leaned down, licking a stripe up the shaft before putting the tip in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it before pressing flush to the underside of Larry’s cock, allowing Sal to finally bob his head and get to work on the whiny mess that was his boyfriend.

Tightening his lips, Sal added some pressure to his suction, placing his unoccupied hand firmly on Larry’s hips to keep him from bucking up. After a few bobs of his head, he started alternating between sucking hard and zig-zagging his tongue across his erect cock.

Meanwhile, Larry was in absolute bliss. All he wanted to do was grab onto Sal’s head and thrust into his warm mouth, but his morals kept him in check— not to mention the hand and cuffs. He had no idea where Sal learned to suck dick like a fucking angel, but he couldn’t really ask; all he could do was lay and moan and twitch and fuck fuck FUCK—

“Sal, I—“

Sal pulled off and climbed up Larry’s torso, grabbing a fistful of hair near the roots and pulling harshly. “Shut the fuck up.”

A whimper escaped Larry’s throat from the sensation as his hands tried desperately to move to his cock and jack himself off. No avail.

“So fucking desperate.” Sal reached to unlatch the cuffs. “If you touch yourself, I’ll fucking leave.” He freed Larry’s shaky hands and grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him up before guiding him to the floor. Once Larry was kneeling in front of the bed, Sal moved behind him and cuffed his hands once more. “You didn’t think you could cum before me, did you?”

Larry’s shoulders tensed when he heard Sal’s pants unzip. His lips parted when he felt a firm hand grabbing the back of his head.

“Open.”

He complied, opening his mouth wider and sticking his tongue out ever so slightly.

Sal pushed his hips forward, not to forcefully and definitely not all the way in— he didn’t want to kill his lover— but enough to feel so fucking good.

Larry sucked hard, knowing that the sooner Sal got to cum, the sooner he could, too. He appreciated that his head wasn’t being pushed and took the initiative to move, lapping at the cock in his mouth like a worthless dog that had Sal quivering in mere minutes.

“Shit, Larry. You love this, don’t you?” he asked between moans.

Larry hummed around his cock, pulling back enough to lick circles around the head and slam back down, sucking and licking and doing whatever he could to get Sal to just fucking cum.

It didn’t take long after that for Sal to yank his hair back, hand stroking his cock fast and rough. “Fuck, Larry! Fuck I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m— fuck!”

Hot, white cum spurted from Sal’s cock, coating Larry’s bare chest and part of his neck. He panted as he rode down from the high and finally let Larry’s hands free. “Do whatever you want. You earned it.”

He didn’t have to tell Larry twice. His hand practically flew to his cock, stroking as fast as he fucking could for only a few seconds before he was cumming, too. And shit, did it feel so fucking good after holding it back for so long.

His head slumped forwards onto Sal’s knees as his partner finally took the blindfold off. Larry blinked a couple of times before being able to see everything. He looked up at Sal, who had already tucked himself back into his pants. His face was turned slightly away from Larry, but understandably so since his mask was still sitting on the beanbag.

The bed was a mess, as well as Sal’s shins— oops— but nothing compared to how disgusting Larry looked. His hair was disheveled, to say the least, his shoulder was marked red, and his torso was covered in gross, could-dry-any-second cum.

Sal stifled a chuckle. “Man, you look nasty. Go shower, I’ll clean up in here. Then, we can cuddle, okay?”

Larry smiled back up at him. “Okay.” He picked himself back up, much to his body’s protest, and tucked himself back in before hobbling to his door.

“Oh, and Larry?” Sal said, stopping him by the door frame.

“Yes, Sal?”

“I love you so much.”

Larry grinned ear to ear. “I love you too so much.”

Sal smiled and grabbed his mask as Larry headed towards the bathroom. “Sweeeet Caroline.”

“Don’t push it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it more realistic since I see a lot of fics be like “LARRY UNSHEATHED HIS MASSIVE NINE INCH ROD” and like no he’s 5’8” please stop. Sex is awkward and stupid sometimes, and these two fuckheads are no exception.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also if you came or something while reading this, let me know in the comments because it makes me feel better about myself.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
